Harry Potter and the Beautiful Disaster
by AClockworkRaven
Summary: The story takes place during the beginning of the 7th year of Hogwarts. After breaking up with Ginny, Harry seems alone and as if he can't talk to anyone. With Hermione and Ron's budding romance, he feels alone. And unwanted. Then, he runs into Isabella D


I sat there, next to her lifeless body. I watched her chest, slightly heave up and down. Hermione and Ron went off to get go eat hand in hand, some things never change. I reached for her hand and felt that is was ice cold. I used my hand to warm it up. I thought back to the beginning, before she was ever in danger. I never meant to put her in this position; I didn't even get to mention how much I loved her. Something I've wanted to tell her ever since we chatted all night, in my common room, instead of going on that trip to see the Triwizard. I felt no need to leave her seeing, she was my life. If only she knew….I thought back to the day I first saw her. To when, things seemed so much simpler… 

"Honestly Ronald, you really think that this year is going to be any different from the rest?" Hermione asked, as we passed a few shops in Diagon Alley. Ever since the newfound relationship, Ron and Hermione have been inseparable. All summer, they've been hand in hand, kissing, and of course, fighting. Some things just never seem to change, I suppose.

Ron laughed, "Of course. Every year, something more exciting then the last happens. This year, is going to be huge!" he kissed Hermione's forehead to try and lower the tension between them.

"Ronald, we want to AVOID drama. Why do we need more? We've already almost lost Harry multiple times…." she mentioned, with a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I've been fine for 6 years, what makes the 7-th any different?" I chirped in, hoping they'd stop fighting.

"Okay, Harry, if you say so…." she cautioned. I knew she was still worried. And right now, I truly didn't care.

As we walked, I stared at my feet. I didn't feel like looking up at the love ahead of me. Everyone seemed to have found someone. Ever since ending things with Ginny and seeing her with millions of other guys this summer, things just seemed to get worse. I had this feeling that love was for everyone….but me. But clearly, I can't keep girls around when He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is still on my tail…along with his death eaters.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and a firm grip, "Perk up, Harry. Things will be great this year. I just know." Ron said, with a referring smile

"I'm fine! Really, I'm perfectly fine." I said, forcing a smile. The truth was I was far from fine. Aside from the fact that I could be killed any moment, and that I was constantly being stalked, I felt as if I had no one to talk to. I looked up and turned to my left. That's when I saw her….a beautiful girl with pale skin, Raven black hair with violet streaks, and square sunglasses. She sat there, staring at one of her friends. Someone I noticed from our year but the girl, I have never seen in my life.

"Harry, I think you're drooling…" Hermione pointed out, when she realized who I was staring at. I could hear Ron snickering. I just couldn't take my eyes off the girl. She wore a simple pair of black pants, a black t-shirt with some words on it but I was too far away to read them, and a grey zip-up jacket. She looked bored out of her mind, maybe a little confused. I just couldn't take my eyes off her. All of a sudden, I found myself on the ground….my glasses several feet away from me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sor…Harry?" I looked behind me to see Ginny, in the flesh, who'd obviously bumped into me. I couldn't help but stare back at the ground. Looking at her face made my skin crawl, she was amazing. I think I loved her but I had to stay as far away from her as possible. The next thing I know, the Raven haired girl was holding my glasses in front of my face.

"I think you dropped these…." she said, in a soft yet sweet American accent. AMERICAN! What was an American doing here! I pushed myself up and took the glasses. I put them on and faced the Raven haired girl. She was more beautiful upfront then from afar. I noticed, several earrings in her ears and a little diamond stud in her nose. Her lips were beautiful….pale yet beautiful. I had an ankh chocker on with hieroglyphics written on them. And I noticed her shirt which read, "Stop staring, they don't talk."

"Tha…tha…nk you." I muttered out. I had no idea what I was saying. My tongue was tied like the simple braid on the left side of her part down the middle. She lightly giggled which I found, the cutest thing ever.

"No problemo, are you okay?" she asked, concerned but with a bit of a smirk. My stomach sank at her teeth…perfect and pearly white. I felt someone grabbing on my forearm. I knew from the grip, it was Ginny. If she wasn't grabbing on to me, I'd swear I'd float away. She turned me to face her.

"Harry!" she wrapped her arms around my neck and gently squeezed. I could feel Hermione's stare at the embrace she was giving….Ginny wasn't being Ginny. What about the millions of guys she "dated" over the summer? Why was it that all of a sudden….she felt the need to LOOK at me, let alone HUG me? I tried to break free of the hug and look at the Raven haired girl.

"Looks like your girlfriend has everything under control…." the Raven haired girl said lightly. I broke out of Ginny's hug and turned to face her. She truly was beautiful.

"She's not my girlfriend…" I said, quickly. The first clear sentence I said happened to be the bloody horrible truth. The Raven haired girl smirked again and extended her hand.

"Well then, very close friend?" she giggled, lightly. I looked at her hand. Perfectly slender long fingers and black nail polish, "I'm Isabella." she smiled, showing off her perfect teeth. My stomach turned slightly at her smile. It's like; everything had disappeared as I talked to her. There was no busy street full of faces I've seen before and new ones, no Hermione and Ron holding hands, no Ginny who obviously lost her mind. Just Isabella and I…..amazing feeling, really. I took her hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Harry." I smiled at her and felt Ginny tug on my arm again. I turned to face her, "WHAT!" I said, in probably the most pissed off tone. She was ruining the moment and why of all the bloody bowels in Hell was she talking to me?

Ginny blinked several times, probably in shock with the tone I used. She frowned slightly and stepped back a step, "I just wanted to talk to you….seeing, over the summer, we really didn't get to...you know, talk…"she said, softly close to a whisper.

I laughed lightly, "Because you wanted it that way!" I shook my head and looked back at Isabella. Only this time, her sunglasses were on top of her head. Her eyes, piercing green with black eyeliner around them and light blue eye shadow. Her eyes were probably the most beautiful thing about her. How they sparkled when I first saw them and whenever she blinked, the sparkle just shined.

She smirked, "Am I interrupting something? I just came to see if you were okay." and with that, Draco Malfoy appeared at her side. He snaked an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Ah Potter, I can see you've met my girlfriend." he said, with a proud smile.

Isabella bit her bottom left lip at the word "girlfriend". I could tell she was obviously uncomfortable in the situation, "Uh yeah, I'm guessing you two know each other?" she said, trying to seem as if she was as happy as she was earlier before Draco showed up.

"Unfortunately, yes, I know him." he smirked and tightened his grip around her waist. He knew what I thought, obviously. And wanted to claim what was his….and I knew Isabella knew what was going on.

Hermione chirped in, smiling at Isabella, "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. Are you attending Hogwarts?" she said, obviously trying to clear the tension. That was just like Hermione; rid the tension unless she was going at it on an important subject. I thought that I'd thank her after all these introductions.

"Uh, yes. 7-th year, I transferred from Millencoin." she smiled briefly, keeping an eye on me.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts! I'll show you around if you want." Hermione pushed in while Ginny stood by my side. Ron, just like I, was stunned by Isabella's beauty.

Draco chuckled, "There's no way my girlfriend is going to hand around with a mugblood." he flashed an evil grin at Hermione which triggered Ron's attention. He tried to step forward towards Draco but Hermione held him back.

"Shut up, Draco." I chimed in, regretting is seeing, Isabella saw something in him.

Isabella, did something unlikely…she laughed lightly and smirked at me. Draco stared at her and then moved his glare to me only, way more fierce, "Oh, come on, Potter. My grandmum can come up with better then that." he pointed out, trying to seem cool and wanting to win this fight.

Isabella sighed, "Draco, don't." she rolled her eyes and removed his arm from her waist, "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" she said, with a concerned smile. All I could do was smile….I still had no idea what to say to her. I was stunned that someone like her existed….she was beautiful, sweet, and her once imperfection: she was dating Draco Malfoy.

Ginny by this time, was enraged. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Isabella. She pulled me into the nearest alley way and smiled at me, "I miss you, Harry." she said, sweetly.

I shook my head, "Well, I don't miss you." I saw her hurt expression and the fact that she was no longer facing me, "I'm sorry, Ginny but….I can't." I said and with that, I walked back to Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Isabella. I stood next to Ron, unaware of what to say next.

Draco still glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I knew every bit of him wanted to pull out his wand and cast a spell or something to make me look stupid in front of Isabella. But by the expression on her face, she could careless what he did.

"I'm thirsty." she blurted out. I noticed a slight bit of color hit her cheeks which made me smile even wider. She looked at Draco, "Wanna go get something with me?"

Draco laughed, "I've got to meet my father. I'll meet up with you later, okay?" he turned to her, leaned in, and kissed her deeply. His eyes closer, hers….open. She looked annoyed and when the kiss ended, relieved. He glared at the rest of us.

"Don't hang out with the wrong people, Bella." he kissed her forehead and walked off. She crossed her arms.

"Sorry about that. He's a little bit….." she bit her lip, "A pain in the ass." she giggled lightly. She looked around, "Can anyone show me to like…an area to get a drink?" without knowing what I was doing, I raised my hand. She smiled at me, "Thanks."

She and I walked up the streets of Diagon Alley, talking about random things…

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her, handing her a blue-ish violet colored Bert's Bean.

"Oh, hard one…either black or Violet." she giggled, "Yours?"

"Blue." I smiled. I felt much more comfortable around her. She and I had been talking for hours, just getting to know each other.

I bit my bottom lip, "Okay….our of curiousity, why are you dating Draco?" I didn't know why I asked, I just wanted to know. What he had, what she saw in him…and what she didn't see in me. I had was completely unaware of how…I had a liking to her so quick. I mean, she's beautiful intelligent, sweet, caring, and honest.

Isabella sighed, "Well, I met him earlier this summer. At first, we started off as friends. Then, our families got together along with a few of Draco's friends family members. He pulled me aside and we walked up to his bedroom. He said he wanted to tell me something in private. Well, what he had to say was a kiss. A kiss that meant a lot at the time. Then, the kiss lasted a bit longer then I expected…."she bit her lip, "And I guess, we got together since then. But recently, he's been a pain. He's always talking bad about everyone, abandoning ME and his friends, and just wasn't the guy I met earlier this summer….he's really a good guy. Deep down under all the…."she bit her lip, "Just yeah."

I slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It's okay…" I whispered softly. I knew, by the look in her eyes, she was hurt. From the many things I learned about her, her eyes are the soul to her heart and her feelings.

She smiled lightly, "Thanks Harry." I removed my arm. What was I doing? A) I just met her. B) She was taken. C) I wasn't ready for a relationship, nor with someone as perfect as her because He Who Shall Not Be Named could easily kill her.

"What can I say? Whenever you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here for you." I said, trying not to stare at her anymore then I already had. I saw Hermione and Ron walk up to us, hand in hand.

"HARRY! We've got to go!" Ron exclaimed, smirking a bit. He probably thought something happened between me and Isabella. But to my dismay, nothing had or ever will happen.

I looked at Isabella and frowned, "Look, I've had a blast talking to you….and, I'll see you on the train and at Hogwarts." I said, slowly…I didn't want to leave. I wanted to talk with her forever.

Isabella smiled, "Look me up, Harry Potter." she pulled her shades over her eyes, waved at Hermione and Ron, "Hey, I'll sit with you guys on the train if Draco isn't being a leech." she giggled, blew a kiss at me, and walked off.

Ron wrapped his arm around me, "So, tell me all about Isabella DeMourn." he laughed.

I smiled, "Well, she's 18, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's funny, she's sweet, she's caring, and probably the most amazing thing since Bert's Beans." I laughed.

Hermione smiled, "From what I've heard, she's American and owns probably the coolest American fashions." she laughed. Hermione had always been plain Jane and probably, was going to over go a huge make over, if she played her cards right.

I smiled again, "Lets go, guys. I'm starving and I think I should get a good nights rest because tomorrow, we're leaving for our last night at Hogwarts." I nodded slowly

"AND DREAM OF ISABELLA DEMOURN!" Ron chuckled. And with that, Draco appeared next to me.

He snarled his nostrils, "Stay away from Isabella, got it?" he gave me an evil glare, "She's my girlfriend and you'll regret it, Potter."

I nodded, "I'm not interested in her, Malfoy." I shook my head and walked off with Ron and Hermione. Maybe I did like her….but right now, it didn't matter. I was too busy worried about my last year at Hogwarts.


End file.
